irlsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Synnel
Name: Seiya Nogi (In game: Synnel) Gender: Female Status: Unknown Appearance: Synnel stands about 5'6 tall, and is 14 and a half years old. She has pale brown hair that she has in a low ponytail, and dark brown eyes. She also has very light skin, as in the real world she usually spent time indoors ferverently writing. She was also writing about heroes and stuff, and wanted to be one. In the game, she starts wearing a pale green new-girl outfit, and almost immeadiately switches the skirt for some shorts. She starts gaining other suplies over time, and by the level 15 or so she'll prefer a turtleneck dark green shirt with an iron chestplate, elbow pads, gray shorts to her knees that have ties around the bottom, white socks, and brown boots with iron shin-gaurd things. Synnel also wears some thin belt things around her waist with gold buckles, mostly to make her outfit look cooler, and white gloves to her elbows. 1354045539222.jpg|Seiya in swimsuit 193497.jpg|Seiya in school uniform Personality And Background Personality: She's one of those people who feel like you need to go right up in somethings face to finish it off, and prefers to be on the front lines, getting stuff done as quickly as she can. She finds many people to not be worthy of her, and is rather arrogant, but she gets the job done if you look respectable to you. She hates shallow people, or people who don't really care about getting out of the game. She only cares about getting out, not how many people have to die, including herself. It's a challenge, she accepted it. 'It's only a fake world, right? You don't even know if you actually die. So, not knowing, I'll do whatever I want to escap e and find all the secrets, like a hero.' Basically a fighting addict. When not fighting, she's usually sleeping in someone elses room (without their permission, I might add) or just doing whatever catches her eye, which is usually someone elses buisness, or hanging out with Kuya.She isn't really into that feminist stuff like cooking (she can't do it at ALL, warning you now) or girlish colors. Bleh. Also, the whole dating scene isn't her strong spot... she's really dense sometimes, to the point of being sort of b*tchy. Haha... she's a bit of a sore-loser too... Background: She lived in an average family, one that often went out in the sun to do physical things like sports and stuff, Seiya, on the other hand, liked to stay inside to write and play games. That led to a lot of fights, and she practicaly had to beg to get SAO and the nervegear. She had a little sister named Machi, and 2 big brothers named Yohei and Ushio. Now in SAO Character Class: Warrior Weapons: Synnel uses a mace with a light-brown staff, with a black spiky ball on the top. Quote: 'How would a sword do any damage against, say, a skeleton? It'd only leave a mark. This, however, shatters it. Jealous?' She has also recently gained an epic pair of clawed glove/knuckler things from Sho, they have gray-ish claws that fit over her gloves, with a sort of arm brace. He found them as a boss drop somewhere.' ' ' Sword Skills: Mace: Thunder-Punch (Finishing move, jump high in air and swing at foe with mace.) Rock Tornade (spins for extra speed, leaves self vulnerable to attack while turned around, can be used 2 times in a row.) Mace Punch (Simple attack, can be used every few seconds) Claws: Scatter Blade (Unnoficial attack, she just is running past you while punching with the claws) Starter Equipment: A short stone mace with a wooden handle, a backup dagger in case she can't use the mace, and a teleport crystal and healing crystal. (I'll be adding more pictures soon, if I can stop being lazy.) Category:Female